Girl you know it's true
by MiraSakura
Summary: Chiaki hat eine andere geküsst. Wieso nur? ~Genau wie die andere ziemlich kurz... please r/r ^^°~


1. (Sowieso klar, aber nya.) Keiner meiner und würde damit nicht mal Geld verdienen, wenn ich gewollt hätte. 2. Dafür, dass ich sie überhaupt hochgeladen habe, könnt ihr euch bei Ellie- chan bedanken. (Zu deiner Frage, wie du siehst hab ich noch welche. und danke für dein Review.) Ehrlich gesagt, diese Story gefällt mir nicht sonderlich. Ich hab sie schon einmal überarbeite, weil ich ziemlich harte, aber wahre, Kritik eingeheimst hab. Ich freue mich trotzdem über jeden Komment, egal welcher Art.  
  
  
  
Girl you know it 's true  
  
Chiaki ging mit einer sehr guten Freundin, die er aus seiner alten Schule kannte, durch den Park. Sie war vor einigen Jahren mit ihren Eltern ins Ausland gezogen, also hatten die beiden sich viel zu erzählen. Als sie am großen Springbrunnen ankamen stoppten sie. Plötzlich zog sie ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn. Völlig überrascht schaffte er nicht, sich zu wehren und sie wegzustoßen. Maron schlenderte mit Miyako noch so durch Gegend. Die beiden waren einkaufen gewesen. Im Park, entdeckten sie Chiaki und ein Mädchen. Sie wussten ja, dass er sich mit einer Freundin traf. Doch als sich die beiden küssten, verkrampfte sich Marons Herz. Wie konnte er nur? Ihr glitt eine Einkaufstasche aus der Hand, welche durch eine Porzellanfigur darin lautstark zu Boden fiel. Dadurch wurde auch Chiaki aufmerksam und riss sich von dem Mädchen los. "Maron!" Diese hatte jedoch schon längst auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und lief davon. Ohne sich noch um jemand anderes zu kümmern stürmte er ihr nach.  
  
"Maron... Bitte du musst mir glauben, ich wollte das nicht! Hör mir bitte zu! Ich liebe dich..." Immer wieder hallten diese Worte in ihrem Kopf. Wieso hat er mir das dann angetan? Maron lag auf ihrem Bett und weinte. Ihr Gesicht hatte sie tief in einem der Kissen vergraben. Jedem der ihr in die Augen geschaut hätte, hätte gewusst, wie sehr sie leidete und wie tief der Schmerz sich in ihr festgefressen hatte. Drei Jahre war sie jetzt mit ihm zusammen gewesen, aber nun war es aus, sie hatte schluss gemacht. Er war doch selbst schuld, redete sie sich ein. Es war seine freie Entscheidung gewesen. Ich dachte er wäre immer ehrlich zu mir. Als unser Kampf endlich durchstanden war, hat er es mir geschworen. Alles war Lüge! Es hatte mich schon sehr geschmerzt herauszufinden, dass er Sindbad ist. Aber das war gar nichts gegen das, was ich jetzt fühle. Im Geist sah sie alles immer wieder. "Ich treffe mich heute mit einer alten Freundin. Ich hoffe, du hältst es solange ohne mich aus", er grinste und verschwand mit einem letzten Kuss zur Tür hinaus. Trotz allem denke ich immer noch, dass er mich wirklich liebt. Aber das habe ich die letzten drei Jahre auch geglaubt. Warum hört mein Herz nicht auf, ihm weiterhin zu vertrauen? Schließlich schaffte sie es endlich, soweit Ruhe zu finden, um einzuschlafen.  
  
Chiaki stand auf seinem Balkon und betrachtete die Sterne, welche am Firmament glitzerten. Sie sind wunderschön, doch neben deiner Schönheit verblasst alles... Warum hast du mich nicht erklären lassen? "Lass mich... I-ich will dich nie... nie wieder sehen! Ich hasse dich!" Dann lief sie, mit Tränen in den Augen, fort. Er ging wieder in seine Wohnung zurück, schmiss sich auf sein Bett und blickte zur Decke. Doch er fand einfach keine Ruhe. Er stand kurz auf und stellte das Radio an, dann legte er sich wieder hin. Aus den Lautsprechern erklang erst ein Rauschen aber allmählich konnte man eine Melodie vernehmen. ~...Girl you know it 's true. My love is for you. Girl you know it 's true.~ Was ist das denn für ein Lied? ~.Ich liege die ganze Zeit nur da und starre an die Decke und bete jede Sekunde, dass ich nicht verrecke. Ich habe dich belogen, betrogen...~ Das trifft so ungefähr meine Lage. Ja, ich habe dich betrogen, doch das wollte ich nicht, aber dann hast du es auch noch gesehen ... Miyako! Natürlich. Wenn ich sie überzeugen kann, wird sie mir bestimmt helfen, mich wieder mit Maron zu vertragen. Mit neuer Hoffnung stürzte Chiaki zum Telefon. Nachdem er bereits die hälft der Nummer eingetippt hatte, hielt er inne. Verdammt! Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Jetzt kann ich sie gar nicht erreichen. Er legte den Hörer auf und begab sich wieder ins Bett. Doch durch die neue Aussicht auf Besserung schlief er wenigstens diese Nacht ein wenig. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und sich fertig gemacht hatte, ging er zu Miyako. Diese lebte seit knapp einem Jahr zusammen mit Yamato fünf Blocks weiter. Er klopfte und betete still darum, dass sie ihm aufmachen würde. Scheinbar mit erfolg, denn kurze Zeit später schwang die Tür auf und ein recht übel gelaunt klingendes "Was willst du denn hier?" kam ihm entgegen. "Miyako, bitte du musst mir jetzt zuhören. Ich wollte Celia nicht küssen! Sie hat mich einfach überrumpelt", begann er schleunigst, damit sie ihn nicht unterbrechen konnte. "Ich weiß", sagte sie jetzt in herzlicherem Tonfall, "ich hab mit ihr gesprochen. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass du nichts damit zu tun hattest. Sie hat nicht gewusst, dass du bereits vergeben bist. Vielleicht hat sie es auch nicht willen wollen. Äh, komm doch erst mal rein. Du willst sicher, dass ich dir helfe sie wiederzubekommen, stimmt 's?" Gemütlich trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite und winkte Chiaki mit einer Handbewegung ein. Sie setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer. "Übrigens, Yamato ist nicht da. Er soll seinem Großvater in der Firma helfen", nahm Miyako das Gespräch wieder auf, "Hast du dir eigentlich schon ausgedacht, wie du mit Maron reden kannst? Ohne, dass sie gleich wieder weg läuft?" Das traf Chiaki und er stammelte verlegen: "Na ja, um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich da noch gar nicht dran gedacht." "Wusste ich 's doch! Nun, ich hab schon einen Plan. Ich werde Sie morgen mit ins Karo, die Disco am anderen Ende der Stadt, nehmen. Ich kenne den DJ dort, ist ein alter Bekannter von meinem Bruder. Jedenfalls kannst du da mit ihr sprechen. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie dir auch glaubt." Prima dachte er bei sich. "Hm, du sagtest du kennst den DJ dort? Was hältst du davon, wenn..." Nach etwa einer Stunde hatten sie zusammen die Vorgehensweise besprochen. Chiaki verabschiedete sich und bewegte sich zurück nach Hause.  
  
"Ach Miyako... Ich hab keine Lust in die Disco zu gehen", quengelte Maron. Ihr war es erst vor einiger Zeit gelungen, ihre Emotionen so zu kontrollieren, dass sie jemandem gegenüber treten konnte, ohne das der- oder demjenigen ihr verweintes Gesicht aufgefallen wäre. Miyako machte das dieses mal wenig aus, sie blieb stur: "Du kommst mit! Das wird dich auf andere Gedanken bringen und ich muss mir nicht ewig anhören, wie sehr du ihn vermisst." "Das habe ich doch nie gesagt." "Liebste Maron, man merkt sofort, dass du die ganze Zeit nur an Chiaki denkst. So, aber du solltest unbedingt was anderes anziehen." "Stimmt doch gar nicht", wehrte sich die Brünette. "Was stimmt nicht?" "Na dass ich nur an ihn denke." "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dir das abnehmen, oder?" Warum glaubt sie mir nicht? Na ja, sie hat doch recht. Wahrscheinlich würde ich mir das auch nicht glauben, wenn ich an ihrer Stelle wäre... Miyako kramte in Marons Schrank herum, bis sie fand wonach sie suchte. Es war ein leichtes, schwarzes Kleid. "Das ist gut! Zieh das an, danach mache ich dir deine Haare." In dem Bewusstsein, dass eh kein Einwand nützte begab sich die angesprochene in Bad. Bald darauf kam sie wieder in ihr Wohnzimmer zurück. Miyako staunte nicht schlecht, denn die Wahl des Kleides war scheinbar goldrichtig gewesen. Die träger hingen, dem Schnitt entsprechend, unter den Schultern. Bis zur Hüfte hinab war es eng, darunter weitete es sich dann. In der Länge endete es knapp über Marons Knien. Nachdem sie sich wieder einbekommen hatte, steckte Miyako Maron die Haare hoch, ließ aber absichtlich ein paar Strähnen raus hängen. Schminke ließ sie weg, dass sähe zu unnatürlich aus und außerdem passte so etwas nicht richtig zu ihrer Freundin. Schon so hätte diese jeden Jungen haben können. Sie selbst hatte ein violettes Top und eine sehr kurz geschnittene Jeans an. Auch ihre Haare waren zusammengesteckt, ließen aber zwei Strähnen aus. Endlich waren auch ihre Haare lang genug um sie ohne Spangen aus dem Gesicht zu verbannen. "Jetzt komm!"  
  
Chiaki, welcher ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose trug, und Yamato, fast im gleichen Look, nur das sein Hemd im Gegensatz zu Chiakis ganz zugeknöpft war, warteten schon ungeduldig auf das eintreffen ihrer Herzdamen. Als diese jedoch eintraten zogen sich die beiden wie verabredet vorerst zurück. Viele der anderen Besucher waren recht übermütig und versuchten sich an die beiden ran zu machen. Die meisten sahen sogar recht gut aus, waren aber wohl auch recht eingebildet. Doch keiner von beiden verspürte große Lust, sich einem derer anzuvertrauen, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Die eine hatte ja eine feste Beziehung, welche sie nicht einmal im Traum aufs Spiel setzen wollte, die andere hingegen wusste genau, dass sie nie so starke Gefühle haben würde, wie zu einer ganz bestimmten Person. Nach einiger Zeit verließ Miyako Maron unter dem einwand, sich frisch machen zu müssen. Mit Chiaki, den sie am anderen Ende des Saales aufgegabelt hatte, zusammen ging sie zum DJ rüber. Die beiden unterhielten sich kurz und unauffällig mit ihm und gaben ihm einen kleinen Zettel. Danach nahmen beide wieder die vorige Stellung bei Maron beziehungsweise bei Yamato ein. Die Musik endete und eine Durchsage wurde über ein Mikrofon eingeworfen: "Bei mir ist gerade eine Bitte eingegangen, welche ich liebend gerne erfülle. Zwei Nachrichten an eine gewisse Maron Kusakabe. Zu erst eine von Chiaki. Er möchte sich entschuldigen, sie wisse schon wieso, und er beteuert, dass er das nicht gewollt habe. Die zweite von Miyako. Ich zitiere: 'Maron, jetzt reg dich endlich ab und verzeih ihm! Ich hab selbst mit der Tuse gesprochen, sie gibt zu, dass sie ihn geküsst hat und nicht umgekehrt.' Also Maron, so wie sich das anhört solltest du ihm wirklich vergeben. Vielleicht bringt dich der dazugehörige Musikwunsch ja dazu. Auf geht 's hier kommt 'Girl you know it 's true!" Wieder setzte die Musik ein. Doch dieses Lied war nicht so schnell wie die vorigen. ~ Girl you know it 's true. My love is for you. Girl you know it 's true.~ Meint er das wirklich ernst? ~. Girl you know it 's true... Oh oh oh, I love you. Yes you know it 's true.~ Ja, ich weiß, dass es wahr ist. Die Melodie verklang. Maron, die ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, um den Worten besser folgen zu können, öffnete diese wieder. Plötzlich stand Chiaki vor ihr. Den Tränen nahe stürzte sie sich in seine Arme. "Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte sie heiser. Glücklich drückte er sie an sich. "Aber was denn? Ich muss doch um Verzeihung bitten." "Chiaki, ich liebe dich!" "Ich dich doch auch. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt." Als Maron zu ihm aufblickte, schenkte er ihr ein liebevolles lächeln. Die letzte Träne rann über ihre Wange. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und sie versanken in einem langen, zärtlichem Kuss. "Komm Yamato, wir tanzen. Hier werden wir nicht mehr gebrauch." Ohne auf Antwort zu warten, zog Miyako ihn hinter sich her zur Tanzfläche. Maron und Chiaki lösten sich von einander. "Lass uns auch tanzen gehen." "Gerne." "Übrigens, du siehst hinreißend aus." "Hm? Schmeichler." "Das war mein voller ernst. Hihi, keine hat eine so tolle Freundin wie ich." "Playboy!" "Was denn?" Beide brachen in schallendem Gelächter aus. Ich werde dich nie wieder verletzten. Soweit es in meiner Macht liegt, werde ich dich immer beschützen. Denn du, dein Lächeln, deine Augen, dein sanftes Gemüt und alles andere an dir, sind die Dinge die zu schützen mein Schicksal ist.  
  
  
  
  
  
2x: Girl you know it´s true my love is for you  
  
Girl you know it´s true oh oh oh I love you.  
  
Yes you know it´s true oh oh oh I love you  
  
Haarscharf an mir vorbei ging es nicht  
  
Nein, es traf mich und jetzt schlaf ich wirklich nicht  
  
Ich liege die ganze Zeit nur da und starre an die Decke  
  
Und bete jede Sekunde, dass ich nicht verrecke  
  
Ich habe dich belogen, betrogen, eiskalt deine Gefühle verbogen  
  
Tze...aber das weißt du ja  
  
Jetzt bin ich da, um bei dir zu sein, dich zu sehen  
  
Ich lieb dich immer noch, kannst du mich verstehen?  
  
I´m in love girl I´m so in love girl  
  
Yes I´m in love girl and this is true  
  
Girl you know it´s true oh oh oh I love you.  
  
Yes you know it´s true oh oh oh I love you  
  
Girl you know it´s true my love is for you  
  
Girl you know it´s true my love is for you  
  
All die Sachen über Liebe, die es machten  
  
Dass wir lachten über Sachen, die wir machten  
  
Dachten wir daran, als wir die Nacht zusammen verbrachten?  
  
Ich glaube nein, das sollte so nicht sein  
  
Kein Schein, keine Mark, die ich hab oder Krieg  
  
Tröstet mich, wenn ich Tag und Nacht wach lieg  
  
Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn ich meine Augen offen lasse  
  
Damit ich keinen Pulsschlag von dir verpasse  
  
I´m in love girl I´m so in love girl  
  
Yes I´m in love girl and this is true  
  
Girl you know it´s true  
  
Girl you know it´s true my love is for you  
  
Girl you know it´s true  
  
I´m in love girl  
  
Oh oh oh I love you  
  
I´m so in love girl  
  
Ich lieb dich immer noch  
  
Yes you know it´s true  
  
Yes I´m in love girl  
  
Oh oh oh I love you  
  
And this is true 


End file.
